militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bill Appleberry
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois U.S. | background = non_vocal_instrumentalist | instrument = keyboards | genre = Pop, rock | occupation = record producer, Mixing engineer, engineer musician | years_active = 1990–present | label = Republic Records | associated_acts = The Voice, Stone Temple Pilots, The Used, Puddle of Mudd, Taking Back Sunday, The Wallflowers, Kiss, The Fugees, 311, Hole, Sixpence None The Richer | website = }} Bill Appleberry (born March 14, 1967) is a multi-platinum American record producer, mixer, engineer, and musician. Specializing in Rock and Pop genres, he's produced records for the likes of The Wallflowers, Puddle of Mudd, and Adema. Appleberry has produced and mixed every song released by NBC's The Voice. His engineering and keyboard credits include artists like Stone Temple Pilots, The Used, Taking Back Sunday, The Fugees, 311, and Hole. Early Days Appleberry began studying percussion and piano as a child in the Chicago area. In 1985, he joined the Marine Corps, where he drummed for "The Commandant's Own" United States Marine Drum and Bugle Corps. During this time he attended United States Armed Forces School of Music. Career Virginia After leaving the Marine Corps, Appleberry began working at Cue Recording Studios in Falls Church, Virginia. At Cue, he honed programming skills and began engineering and producing. in 1992, Appleberry engineered and remixed Shai's multi-platinum single "If I Ever Fall in Love” Los Angeles After traveling for mix sessions, Appleberry made a permanent move to Los Angeles in 1998. He began working at A&M Studios (now Henson Recording Studios). Appleberry went freelance after six months. During this time, he played keyboards on Kiss's 1998 comeback album Psycho Circus, with Joe Walsh's reunited James Gang and Stone Temple Pilots, and worked on projects for bands like Hole, 311, Sixpence None the Richer, The Used, Taking Back Sunday and The Wallflowers along with R&B acts Praz, Macy Gray and The Fugees. NBC's The Voice In 2011, Universal Republic Records executive Tom Mackay tapped Appleberry to produce and mix iTunes single versions of every song performed on the show. Sold in conjunction with each episode, the TV schedule imposed strict deadlines on production, with each week requiring an average of 12 mastered singles. Faced with these challenges, Appleberry assembled a team of record makers and engineers to record The Voice Band and the contestants. Initially working at studios around LA, Appleberry has made Henson Recording Studios a home for the production. Since the show's inception, Appleberry has produced and mixed over 1600 songs for The Voice. In 2014, the show's catalog hit 20 million download sales. Chart successes Appleberry's productions have topped the charts time and again, across multiple genres. Stone Temple Pilots' 2010 self-titled record debuted at number 2 on the Billboard 200 Chart, and number 1 on the Rock Albums Chart. The Voice Season 7 winner Craig Wayne Boyd made history by becoming only the second person to have a debut single enter the Billboard Hot Country Chart in the top spot. In ''The Voice'', contestants dominated the iTunes Sales Chart. Jordan Smith unseated Adele in the number one position with his version of "Great is Thy Faithfulness". During the live rounds, 8 of the top ten spots on the iTunes Sales Chart were occupied by songs produced by Appleberry for The Voice. As the show reached its final week, all four finalists cracked the top 10, with a total of 12 singles charting in the top 30. On the Billboard Christian Chart, Jordan Smith made history by being the first artist to ever hold both the number one and two spots concurrently. Smith's debut album Something Beautiful hit number 1 on the iTunes Album Sales Chart, and number 2 on the Billboard 200. Selected discography as producer, mixer, engineer, musician References External links *Allmusic.com Profile *Official Site *Mix Interview with Slate Digital *Interview with Music Connection *Interview with Guitar World Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American record producers Category:American audio engineers Category:Businesspeople from Chicago, Illinois Category:United States Marines Category:United States Marine Band musicians